A thin film capacitor includes a structure in which a capacitor element made up of a lower electrode layer, a dielectric layer and an upper electrode layer which are successively laminated is covered with a protective layer. The protective layer is provided with a through-hole for connecting the lower electrode layer or the upper electrode layer with a terminal electrode (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The through-hole is provided with an extraction electrode, and the terminal electrode is provided on the extraction electrode.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-109844
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-347157